Shiron (Legendz)
Appearance Other than what he looks like in Legendz, Shiron simply changes outfits. He keeps the wing piercings, gold collar, and hat (but never wears it). Instead, he has a black leather biker jacket, black jeans, and black gloves. He has a black motorcycle helmet, but only wears it when he rides on his black motorcycle. He also carries twin pistols at his sides. In Season 5, he keeps everything as is, but is asked by Skully to wear his hat again, so he does. Personality Early in the episode that Shiron comes in on, he has the same personality as in the anime. However, he quickly changes his ways when he falls in love with Skully. He turns his personality more towards a friendly and romantic side, but with a biker attitude. Unlike Ranshiin, he asks questions and THEN punches their lights out. He stands to date as Skully's biggest obsession with Garrus close behind. Skully always gets onto his lovers for their jealousy, where they need improvement, and when they go too far, but Shiron is the only one he never corrects, because he is perfect for him. Shiron listens very well, helps when asked (or when he sees you do), likes to cuddle, is very romantic, and extremely passionate. Unlike Ranshiin, he takes care with his size with things. Love and Romance Shiron likes other Legendz, but also likes younger guys and girls. In the end, he's open to anything. For romance, he's extremely romantic, but also fun. He gives flowers and chocolates as the most common forms of gifts. He enjoys dancing of all kinds, dinner at home or out, the beach, flying, and many other things; he's known to come up with fun ideas as well. He likes to cuddle, hug, kiss, and will hold hands if they want him too as well. Shiron is willing to try anything with his lover (even if it's illegal) as long as they're safe in the end. For flirting, he's smooth and polite, but will get dirty about it later on if they like it. Nothing is more important to him than his lovers, but Skully is more important than anyone or anything else to him. He's hesitant to do things that will hurt someone he loves, but he can be convinced. The only time outside of an emergency that he'll let someone ride on his back while he flies is if he's dating/engaged/married to them; he often asked them if they want to come along. He is very good at comforting and can always make someone smile when they're feeling down, but usually lets someone else do it if he's not with them. Relationships *'Family' *'Lovers' #Skully (In depth ---> Shiron and Skully) #Ranshiin #Greedo #Brittany *'Friends' #Hiccup #Toothless #Dandy #Salamander #Leon #Wolfy #Anna #Garion *'Other' Abilities and Skills Basic Theme Songs *Life Theme *Love Theme **Cinema Bizarre - My Obsession *Sexual Theme *Fighting Theme Season-Based Theme Songs Additional Theme Songs Series Appearances Deaths Life Time Line (Up To Being Seen) References Category:Dragons